


Headfirst

by plisetskees



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, Infidelity, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskees/pseuds/plisetskees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai was the stereotype of the awkward homeschooled loser. No social skills, sheltered, and incredibly pale. He only finds freedom when he goes off to art school against his father's wishes. He also finds plenty of other things, not all of them as sweet as he had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that this chapter has attempted non-con. That shouldn't happen again in the story, but it definitely happens here.

Sai didn't understand parties. They were loud and they were crowded, and the drink that Naruto thrust into his hands made his head spin. It was a bit unpleasant, he thought, nothing like the magic drink that Naruto had made it out to be.

Speaking of Naruto, it seemed like the energetic young blond had run off into the crowd somewhere, leaving Sai alone. The artist knew that if he found the Uchihas, he would find Naruto, but he didn't exactly feel like searching through the crowd for the group of men who looked like reject vampires from the last Twilight movie. So Sai continued drinking from the red cup that had been forced upon him, frowning a bit at the burning sensation that followed as it went down his throat. Sai had never drank before, and he had watched as Naruto had poured several shots (was that what they were called?) into the cup, along with a hefty amount of Coke, and pushed it into the hands of the young artist.

Finally, he finished the drink. Could he leave now? If he knew how to get back to his dorm room, he would, but he had only been in this town for a month, and Naruto had dragged him through some convoluted short cut that Sai wouldn't even be able to remember if his head didn't feel like one of those merry go rounds he would see on television. He started to walk towards the door, maybe he could call the free shuttle the campus advertised ‘for the students safety.’ So he stumbled a bit ungracefully out to the back porch, where there were far less people and far fresher air that didn't smell like alcohol or smoke or something else that Sai didn't exactly know what it was but he found equally as unpleasant as everything else. He pulled out his phone, a new touchscreen smartphone that he bought with the hefty refund check he had received when he came to this school. It was the first phone Sai had ever had, and he still fumbled a bit as he used it.

It took a bit of searching through his foggy memory, but Sai dialed the number for the shuttle, which was answered almost immediately by a bored sounding woman who didn't seem to be wanting to taking calls from drunk college students at midnight. Sai didn't exactly blame her. “How can I help you?” She droned over the phone, and Sai took a moment to collect himself before speaking.

“I’m at a frat party. And I don't exactly know where I am. Can I get a shuttle?” He asked, voice sounding just the slightest bit slurred.

“I’m sorry, the shuttle only runs on campus. Have a nice night.” The phone clicked off, and Sai was left in disbelief.

“Seriously?” He asked into the receiver, even though the phone clicked off. What kind of safety shuttle didn't run to the place where students got drunk the most? Sai frowned at his phone, and looked up. So he was stuck at the party, no idea where Naruto was, and he didn't even have anything to drink on anymore, setting him apart from the rest of the crowd. He didn't exactly care, but people were staring at him, and he preferred to not be the center of attention of things.

And suddenly, another drink was pushed into his hands. It shocked Sai, but he took it, looking up to the person who had handed it over. Had Naruto found him again? No… This person was the quintessential tall, dark and handsome, handing over a drink that smelled a lot more alcoholic than the one Naruto had given him. Sai took a sip of his drink, and looked the man over. “I’m sorry, who are you?” He asked, a bit unsure. Did he know this man from class or something? Sai was bad with faces, and names, and he often came off as rude because of that (and other reasons.)

“Me? I'm no one. I'm more interested in who you are.” The man had a smile on his face, and Sai was too drunk and too socially inept to see the wickedness behind it. The young artist nodded a bit, and took a sip of the drink, coughing a bit as he took it down. This was pure alcohol, no mercy in the form of soft drink found in this cup. The man’s smile grew as he saw that Sai couldn't handle the alcohol, and he took a step closer.

“I’m Sai.” He managed once he had gotten the burn out of his throat and his eyes to stop watering. “Why are you interested?” He was socially illiterate, and couldn't read into the fact that the man in front of him was hitting on him, even though he was right in Sai’s face and a hand had come to rest on the pale, exposed hip that peeked out from under the short hem of Sai’s shirt.

“You, alone here… It’s sad to see someone alone, isn't it?” The man’s breath smelled more alcoholic than the drink in front of him. Sai cringed without meaning to, from the smell more so than the touch. That cringe made something flit over the man’s face, and Sai didn't understand what it meant, but the hand on his hip squeezed a bit uncomfortably. “What, do you not want me around?”

“I enjoy being alone.” That's why coming out here was a bit of a relief, a relief being infringed upon by this stranger and Sai didn't know how to react. “And you enjoy… Touching strangers?” He was as blunt as always, and the man didn't seem to like it. He frowned, and the hand on his hip only got tighter.

But he kept trying to be smooth, giving Sai another smile. “No one likes being alone. But if you'd prefer less company…” The man was suddenly leading Sai, to the side of the house they were at where no one seemed to be, and the noise of the party was muted behind them. “How is this?”

Sai just shrugged, and took another sip of his drink. He was a small boy to begin with, and Naruto and this stranger had loaded him down with alcohol. He was quite drunk at this point, and he lost his balance- falling straight against the man's chest. The man seemed to take this as an invite, and before Sai knew it, there were lips against his own.

Kissing was completely new to Sai. Especially this kind of kissing, all tongue and teeth and one hand roaming up, under his short crop top to pinch at a nipple and another trailing down, to rub at Sai’s crotch over his tight jeans. It was overwhelming, and as Sai tended to do when he was overwhelmed, he shut down. The man kept kissing him, touching him, and Sai was limp in his arms. Of course he recognized that what was happening was probably a Bad Thing- sure, he hadn't had a thorough sex ed class, but his father had told him that these kinds of touches weren't allowed, and Sai had no interest in receiving them.

“What's the matter? Whiskey dick? Or do you not think I'm attractive?” The words were mumbled against his lips, and Sai didn't know what they meant. He didn't know what was happening, at all, but the man didn't explain. “Ah, it doesn't matter. As long as you be good and stay still.” His body was too heavy to protest as he was turned around and pressed against the rough brick wall of the house, and Sai had no choice but to keep his mouth shut as his face rubbed against stone, and his jeans were unbuttoned and both them and his boxers fell to the ground.

Sai had never been so exposed to anyone before. The night air was warm, but he felt cold with his entire body on display like this. There was a jingling behind him, and the sound of someone spitting, before he felt a stinging pain in his backside, like his body was being ripped open. “Wow, so tight. You a virgin? I can barely fit one finger in.” The man’s grin was nearly audible, and Sai grit his teeth. What was happening? It was all going so fast, and this wasn't something that he had ever even known could happen. At least the feeling of something inside him, in that disgusting part of him, was gone- only to be replaced by the feeling of something blunter at his entrance.

“Don't do this-” Sai said, but the man didn't listen. He put a hand on Sai's shoulder, and started to push-

Only to be interrupted by the light of someone's phone’s flashlight, and a loud, energetic voice that Sai didn't recognize yelling. “Hey, what the fuck are you doing?” And just like that, the presence behind him was gone, and Sai scrambled to pick up his pants that were lying pooled around his ankles. Luckily shame was an emotion unbeknownst to him (like most of them were) and he didn't mind that the cell phone camera illuminated his entire front half, he was just relieved to not be in such a compromising position anymore. He couldn't see who his savior was- the light was bright and in his eyes and his head was absolutely reeling at this point, but he instinctively walked towards them, and away from the direction his would be attacker fled.

“You alright, kid?” The voice asked again, and the light shut off. By the dim moonlight, Sai could see that he was about his height, maybe a bit taller, with long, blond hair in a half ponytail, sporting a mesh shirt and simple jeans. “What a creep, hm. You need help or anything?” Sai shook his head no, and expected the man who had saved him to leave, but was a bit surprised to see that he stayed.

But after that, Sai didn't exactly didn't want to be around people. He tried walking away, but the blond behind him only followed. “That guy is always trying to get his rape on on innocent freshmen at frat parties. You're lucky I was strolling through the neighborhood and decided to crash, hm!” As grateful as Sai was for his help on getting the man away, he wasn't too happy about being followed when he was just trying to find Naruto and get back to the dorm.

“Yeah, thank you.” Sai finally answered quietly, now back to the main party, scanning through the crowd for the group of people who looked like they were background characters in a My Chemical Romance video, with no real luck. When he had wanted to get away from the Uchihas earlier, they were everywhere- and now when he needed to find Naruto, they were gone. Just his luck.

“Looking for someone, hm?” The blond was still at his side. Sai wondered if the man would leave. Everyone at this party put him on edge now, even the one who had just saved him from getting attacked.

“Ah… My roommate. He hangs around the Uchihas.” Well, if he wouldn't leave, maybe Sai could use him. He seemed much more personable than Sai was, like he knew his way around.

And his trust was well placed. “Little blond kid? About yay high? Handsy with Baby Uchiha? Yeah… They all left like 20 minutes ago, hm.” The blond spoke, and Sai seemed incredulous. Just like Naruto to drag him to a party and then ditch him. “The only Uchiha left here is my DD, damn buzzkill he is, hm. Probably doing water shots in the kitchen. Do you need a ride home?”

Well… The man had saved him. And Sai really had no idea where he was. “I would like that, yes.” At least the man wouldn't come back if he wasn’t walking alone through the streets, lost and drunk. The man grinned when Sai gave in, and extended a hand to him so he could shake. “Great. I'm Deidara, by the way.”

Sai nodded, and shook the hand. “Sai.” It felt less forced telling Deidara his name, and he didn't get the same feeling that he did from the man who had dragged him off alone. Not that Sai was too intuitive when it came to social cues, but he at least hoped that this meeting would end up better.

And it did. Deidara had gone to the kitchen, and drug out a man who was quite obviously an Uchiha, but with less of the edge that the others that Sai knew. This one was cracking jokes, and laughing, even as they drove back to his dorm. Finally, he ended up there, safe and sound. Deidara had even given him his number- saying to ‘give him a call if any gross frat guys ever got handsy again, hm!’ He wasn't too sure if he would do that, but he entered the number into his phone anyways as he went into his dorm, unlocking the door to find an obviously very intoxicated Naruto, making out on the bed with an equally drunk Sasuke.

Sai gave them a smile, the same fake one he gave everyone else. It was something he hoped was convincing, but the two shocked lovebirds didn't seem to buy it. “Shit!” Naruto exclaimed as he jumped away from Sasuke, who just looked pissed to be walked in on (even Sai could tell that Sasuke always looked pissed, though.) “Shit- Sasuke, we forgot Sai!” His voice was slurred, and face red, and Sai was content to just ignore them after a few jabs at them.

“After being nearly attacked, a stranger drove me home, it’s fine.” Sai slipped off his shoes, and next came the crop top he wore. His pants, dirty from being on the ground came next, and he didn't care that he was nearly naked in front of his roommate and boyfriend. He slipped into a pair of sweatpants, and turned off the light before crawling into bed. Naruto was apologizing profusely, and Sai wasn't in the mood to hear it. He got under his covers, and shut his eyes. The alcohol was still making his head spin, and he pushed the memories of what had happened that day to the back of his mind so he wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. The day had been long, and he was ready to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait... it's an election year and I'm a political science major :/

Whoever decided that parties should be held on Thursdays decided to be subjected to an 8 am class with a hangover, Sai decided about 2 minutes into his wood sculpture class. He was paler than usual, which was saying something, and his head pounded at every word the professor said. Normally he quite enjoyed Professor Yamato’s lectures, but today he really just wanted to sleep in. As it stood, he just put his head down and tried to drown out the light and noise of the classroom. He wasn't quite successful, but it was better than nothing.

At least, until class was over, and Professor Yamato called Sai into his office. Professor Yamato favored Sai, the young artist knew, and his lackluster performance in class today was likely the reason he was going to be talked to.

And Sai had a knack for being right in situations like this.

“Are you alright, Sai?” Yamato questioned once they were alone in his office. “I couldn't help but notice that you were a bit off in class today.” His voice was gentle, the way he always was with Sai. The young artist’s head still pounded, and he wasn't particularly eager to be talking, though.

“Fine, really. My roommate abandoned me for a bunch of Uchihas at a party last night and I had a bit too much to drink.” Sai was glad that his carefully crafted fake smile worked on Professor Yamato. At least, it seemed to, because Yamato gave a far more genuine smile (even Sai could tell that) in return.

“A bit too young to be drinking, aren't you, Sai?” The young artist liked that bit of familiarity. His other professors were so cold with him, even the ones he enjoyed. It was because of his father, he knew, that he would have the displeasure of being called ‘Danzo-san’ for the rest of his life. When he was a famous artist, he would most definitely go by a pseudonym. But, Yamato, the fairly young wood sculpture professor, was warm and familiar with him, despite his fancy last name and his uninviting aura. If there was any sound he wanted to hear over his splitting headache, it was someone greeting him by name in such a friendly way.

Sai simply raised his shoulders, and continued to smile. “I’m 19, sir.” It had taken him a full year to convince his father to abandon the whole homeschool thing after he had finished his high school education. An expensive tutor couldn't get him a degree, and Sai didn't want to take the boring government courses that his father forced on to him. His passion was art, and that was why he was studying it. (It was also why he was paying for his own schooling, through a series of loans and scholarships. The moment he had dropped the government and law courses that his father had signed him up for, any sort of help from the man had disappeared, luckily in time for Sai to fix.) “I’ll be 20 in November, and allowed to drink then. Did I do something terrible by drowning my boredom with cheap liquor, professor?” He would leave out the assault- Yamato was the one he was probably closest to on the campus, if he could even say that, but he wouldn't divulge that bit of information.

A look of… Something flitted across Yamato's face, and of course Sai couldn't decipher it. After the first few classes, the sculptor had all but cornered Sai and drew the necessary information out of him. The man was intimidating when he wanted to be, unlike his roommate who had drawn out what he needed to know through sheer annoyance.

So, Yamato knew of Sai’s complete lack of social skills, thanks to 18 years of being all but shut out from the world. His stoic tutor, late brother, and occasionally his father were the only people Sai had ever seen before coming to college, and even then those were very rarely seen. After his brother had died, Sai had no one, and spent his time drawing and watching television on the rare occasion he could break into the child lock on the set (which stayed on up until the day Sai left for college, at the age of 19.) It wasn't his fault he had no sense of emotion, or social skill, and had issues reading people.

Since Yamato knew this, he tended to explain what he was feeling when the blank look that was currently settled on Sai’s face made an appearance. But the emotion that Yamato was feeling must have been gone in a flash, because the smile was back on his face and Yamato carefully avoided the topic as he opened his mouth. “Drinking isn't allowed on campus, Sai, and bad things can happen when you're drunk. Be careful.”

The young artist gave a nod. Of course he knew about the bad things that could happen- he had experienced that first hand the night before. It wasn't something he wanted to remember, and he didn't particularly want to be discussing this at all. “If you'd excuse me, professor, I need to find a nice, quiet place to hit my head on a wall.” The same polite smile crossed Sai’s face, and he gave a short bow to the instructor.

“Greasy food and lots of water helped a lot when Professor Hatake would drag me to parties when I was in graduate school. I've been exactly where you are, Sai, Uchihas included.” Yamato advised as Sai turned to the office door, and headed out. A curt nod was all he gave in response, deciding that he could thank Yamato for the advice when it didn't feel like his head was literally splitting open.

Thankfully, the hallway was quiet. Maybe Yamato calling him into the office was a blessing in disguise to help him miss the rush of students… Something else to thank him for. Just as he was about to go to his safe space, the furthest studio in the entire building where few people tended to go, a shrill voice sounded behind him and made him question his decision to even leave bed that morning.

“Hey, Sai!” The voice was a familiar one, and he turned to face him with the same forced politeness he gave everyone. That was, of course, until he realized that it was the blond who had saved him last night.

“Deidara…?” That was his name, right? He was pretty drunk when he learned it, along with the trauma of being nearly assaulted. Saying the wrong name would definitely be rude, but it wasn't like Sai could help it.

“What, shocked to see me here, hm?” How the man could be so energetic was beyond him. He was drunk last night as well, right? Where was his hangover? “I'm in the graduate school here. Got my bachelors in chemistry and studio art, and decided that the studio art side was more to my liking, hm.”

If Sai had learned anything, it was that Deidara was a chatterbox. He had known the man a day and already knew all these things about him- it was a bit overwhelming for the boy. “I'm a studio art major as well,” Sai added on, head still throbbing from the intensity of the blond’s voice.

His situation became apparent to Deidara quickly, it seemed, and the blond was almost immediately at his side. “Hangover, hm? I have the perfect remedy for that. We just have to go somewhere more private.” Normally Sai wasn't so keen on running off with strangers, especially after the events of the night before, but if it would stop the ache in his head… Sai nodded, and before he knew it he was being dragged off, out of the building and away from the precious solidarity of his secluded studio, and into the harsh and unforgiving sunlight.

“What is it?” Sai asked, obviously squinting and trying to shield his sensitive eyes from the sunlight.

Soon enough, a pair of sunglasses, obviously counterfeit Raybans, were pushed onto his face, still slightly sore from being rubbed against the brick wall the night before. “If you're going to drink, you need hangover glasses. Keep those, I have a friend I get them really cheap from. You'll need them, anyways, when you meet my good friend Mary Jane.”

Sai didn't want to meet anyone else, though. He was so overwhelmed already, he just wanted to sketch in his studio. But, Deidara was dragging him, past the parking lot and into the wooded area behind it. What kind of girl hung out at a place like this? “Who is she, another art major?”

Seeming to recognize Sai’s dilemma, Deidara burst out laughing. “Sheltered kid? It’s pot, hm.” But when Sai still didn't understand, Deidara quit laughing, and even Sai could tell he got far more serious. “... You're joking. Do you not know what pot is? Marijuana?” He asked.

When Sai shook his his head, Deidara's jaw dropped. “I was homeschooled. I didn't get out much.” He explained, and Deidara didn't seem to accept that.

“You got out so little, you've never even heard of marijuana?” Sai just shrugged in response, and Deidara still seemed disbelieving. “Okay, we’ going to change that. Sit, hm.”

Sai didn't know what else to do, so he sat. Deidara joined him at his side, and rummaged in his bag before plucking out another bag, a plastic bag full of… Something. Some sort of plant? Sai was so confused, and it only continued when the blond plucked a bit of paper out of his backpack as well.

“Okay. You're going to put this in your mouth, and smoke it.” Deidara put whatever plant he had into the paper, and rolled it up. Sai was supposed to smoke that? Really, he seemed a bit uneasy, but it had to be something okay. Right? “Look, I'll show you, hm.” He lifted the little bit of paper, that looked like a cigarette, to his lips, and after digging around for a lighter for a few minutes, lit it. Sai watched the whole process with a curiosity, from his deep inhale to his exhale, smoke leaving his mouth as he did.

Okay, Sai could definitely do this. When Deidara had finished, he handed it over to Sai, and he tried his best to mirror the blond’s movements. Raise it to his lips, done. Inhale, alright. It seemed to be going fine, until the hot smoke hit his lungs, and Sai sputtered and coughed, nearly dropping the funny little cigarette. Deidara definitely hadn't done that, and Sai found himself wondering where he had gone wrong.

“Joints are rough for your first time, hm.” Deidara plucked it from his fingers, and raised it back to his own lips. Is that what that was, a joint? “Here. I've got something that will help. Open up your mouth, hm.”

Sai wasn't sure what was happening, but parted his lips a bit anyways. And before he knew it, Deidara was in his face. More specifically, Deidara’s lips were against his own, softly exhaling the smoke from his own mouth into Sai’s. Of course, Sai had no idea what it meant, he simply inhaled the smoke that was pushed into his mouth, and exhaled slowly. When Deidara pulled away, he glanced up at him. “... You kissed me?” His face betrayed his confusion, but not much otherwise.

Here he had been kissed, two days in a row by two different men. His father had told him how immoral that was, and that it was disgusting, but Sai had never considered it. Of course, he knew that his brother had liked men- before his death, he had had a boyfriend. But his father had always talked poorly of it, and blamed the boyfriend for his death… So Sai didn't consider the possibility whatsoever. But for whatever reason, he attracted men, men who kissed him without warning.

“That wasn't a kiss!” Deidara defended himself loudly, and immediately. Sai still seemed confused, and Deidara’s face grew redder.

“Your lips touched mine,” the young artist pointed out. And to him, that was a kiss. His fuzzy memory of the night before was a testament to his knowledge of what a kiss was, even if he hadn't wanted that one (or this one, really, but he had to admit that it was absolutely better than the one he had received the night before.)

By this point, Sai was filling just a bit fuzzy again. It was a different feeling from what Naruto had forced upon him last night, and hopefully it would yield different results. This time he felt in control of himself, at least, which hopefully would lead to him not being assaulted.

“I know what a kiss is.” Sai spoke up this time, when Deidara gave him no reply. “I know what a kiss is because I had my first one last night.”

And something about that statement didn't sit well with Deidara, because his face contorted into the most overdramatic look Sai had ever seen. It was something he couldn't put his finger on- though he was learning body language, there were things that didn't click with him completely yet. “You are… upset?” He hesitated before guessing the emotion, not wanting to be incredibly wrong and turn his new friend off of him.

“Duh, hm!” Deidara exclaimed, loud enough to make a currently very sensitive Sai since a bit. “Your first kiss is something you only get once, and you lost yours to some guy taking advantage of you, hm!”

For all of Deidara’s outrage, Sai didn't get it. Emotions were already so foreign to him, the fuzziness of his mind wasn't really helping. “... he, what?” Sai was just confused. “The kiss wasn't the bad part. I didn't want it, but I much preferred it to him sticking a finger where it shouldn't have gone.”

And that was when Deidara really lost it, in Sai’s opinions. “He actually assaulted you?! He hadn't just tried to?!” He was almost yelling, and made Sai cringe. Yelling was something the young artist had never appreciated.

“... Yes? It wasn't a big deal.” Sai really had no idea about the world of sex. Sometimes he would be told a detail or two by his father, but nothing more. He didn't even realize what had been done to him was sexual, really, since he had never really been told that men had sex anally. What happened last night had just confused him, and gave him a bit of pain in his backside, but not much more.

“Of course it's a big deal, hm!” Deidara was gesturing wildly with the hand that held his joint. “Why didn't you tell me what he had done to you? I would have done more than chase him off!”

Sai didn't understand all this concern. “Because you're a stranger. Why would I tell you that?” The question seemed to stop Deidara in his tracks though, and he took a moment to himself before raising the joint to his lips a few times, exhaling big clouds of smoke.

“Maybe we shouldn't be strangers anymore, hm. You already know my name is Deidara, I’m in grad school, and I smoke a lot of pot. What else do you need to know, hm? I'm sure we'll be fast friends.” Deidara handed the joint back over to Sai then. “Try and take the last few hits. Smaller ones this time, hm.”

So Sai did, and he managed to get it down with minimal coughing. Once he had smoked the joint down to the point where it burned his fingers when he tried to take a hit, he started to throw it to the ground, before Deidara took the small bit of pot that was left. “Waste not, want not, hm?” He gave Sai a smile, one that he tried to return. “Let’s go out and do something. It’s a beautiful day! No need to spend it in boring class.”

But Sai seemed a bit unsure. “I have class, all day…”

And Deidara didn't seem to be listening. He was rooting in his backpack, dropping the end of the joint that Sai felt should have been discarded into a box and pulling out two cigarettes, but certainly not listening. “You need new clothes. How long have you been wearing those? They look like, some weird high school uniform, hm.” The blond expertly lit both cigarettes, and handed one over to Sai, which he took hesitantly. “Just smoke it like the joint, hm.”

Taking his first drag of the cigarette, and miraculously not coughing, he glanced down at himself. He was wearing his high school uniform- it was what his father had picked, and it was the only clothes he owned. “There's a problem with my clothes?”

“No, no. If you like looking like a high schooler. Let's go to the mall.” Deidara exhaled his cigarette, blowing an ‘o’ as he did. And he didn't really get a say in, as Deidara was dragging him then, back to the parking lot, to a beat up looking old car, the driver door a bright orange while the rest of the car was a scuffed silver. “It’s a piece of shit, sorry, hm.”

Sai didn't say much, as he was starting to feel a bit more dizzy. He just climbed into the passenger seat when his door was unlocked. Once he was inside, he took off his sunglasses, and seemed utterly fascinated by the hinges on them. And, he realized, his head wasn't pounding anymore, even as Deidara chattered and played loud rap.

Maybe, skipping class and spending time with his new friend wasn't a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Back to attempt a long fic again! 
> 
> This is a WIP, so bear in mind the ships and tags might change as I write the story, and things like school might get in the way of updating in a timely way.
> 
> Feel free to message me on tumblr (assanoyas) or Skype (nedcans) if you would like to discuss the story *or rp just throwing that out there*


End file.
